


Beetlejuice: Nightly Protector

by demonfire57



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonfire57/pseuds/demonfire57
Summary: A nightmare frightens Lydia, but thankfully a specter has taken to watching over her at night.





	Beetlejuice: Nightly Protector

**Author's Note:**

> heheh... hi guys! It's getting close to that time of year for me again, and I'm far from excited. But, with me starting back up in school in the next month, I might not be able to post or write as often as I would like, especially since I'll be busy with work and Homework.
> 
> But, anyways, I was sitting on this one for awhile, trying to make it longer than it actually is. But, please enjoy and leave Kudos and Comments!

Lightning flashed as Lydia jumped awake from her slumber. She was breathing hard as sweat dribbled down her forehead and neck. One hand came up and clutched her hair before sighing in relief. Just a nightmare.

And, she wasn’t one to get nightmares easily, but every so often the darkest parts of her already dark mind would sneak up and remind her of her fears. She pulled her quilt up along with her knees, tucking into herself as the last of the shaking subsided. Still, she couldn’t help but think it was real… _it felt real._

A knocking broke her train of thought, making Lydia jump again. She looked toward the mirror as a specter appeared, “Hey babes!”

“Hi, BJ…”

The ghost looked at Lydia, concerned. Usually, she was happy to see him, but tonight felt off. Normally, when he had a chance, Betelguese would check on her around midnight to make sure she was alright, as well as keep any other creatures from the Nietherworld from coming near her. Especially since he had heard Prince Vince had caught wind of the goth girl defeating the specter at his own game. So, it seemed logically that tonight was a good night to check on her, and he was beginning to be glad that he showed up.

Lydia was shaking on her bed, curled into her blankets like a small child and not like the head-strong woman he had known for the past month. “Lyds?”

He watched as she flinched when he called out. For a moment, he was afraid that she didn’t want to talk to him about what was troubling her. The next moment, he was floating in her bedroom, near her bedside. Lydia reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist. The motion startled Betelguese, but Lyds looked like she needed him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he felt a wetness on his shirt.

“BJ… I’m scared.”

He rested his cheek on the top of her head, “Babes, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“I had a nightmare… about you.”

“…Oh?”

Lydia nodded, before she looked up at her best friend, “You… forced me to marry you again. You kept telling me that I owed you for what happened to Adam and Barbara. When I tried to escape, you… killed me…”

She broke down and hid her face in his chest, recalling every vivid image of the vision. His hands rubbed her back, relaxing her. It helped as she continued through, “You told me that it was the only to make it ‘official.’”

Betelguese rubbed the back of her head, speaking to her gently, “Lyds… I would never, _ever_ , hurt ya. Ya have become something special ta me and it would kill me if _anythin’_ happened ta ya.”

He took her face gently and lifted it to look up to have her look at him. Her dark eyes were red from the tears and the salty liquid was still falling, catching like diamonds on her eyelashes. She sniffled as a red-tipped finger grazed over her cheek, catching a bit of the salty wetness. He kissed her forehead, continuing, “Lyds, I know ya. If ya knew I was indeed dangerous, ya would’ve never called me that first day a little over a month ago. Don’t be afraid.”

“I know,” Lydia slowly smiled at him. Betelguese was never one to express himself, but when a crisis arose, he could have some common sense, “It just felt so real, though.”

She sniffled again as she watched him landed next to her on her bed. He pulled his jacket off and held it out to her. Lydia crawled into his lap as the striped coat landed around her shoulders. She pulled her knees close to her body as his arms came around her, wrapping her up in his embrace.

He stroked her hair whispering, “Relax, Lyds… I’ll keep ‘em monster away fer the evenin’.”

Lydia giggled softly, the image of him in a rusted old suit of armor while he was fighting a “monster” something to laugh about.

Betelguese watched as she settled herself into his embrace. He rocked her gently, knowing that she believed him and that it was only a dream that had frightened her and not real. Her lids drooped as she let out a yawn. She snuggled in and she was soon asleep.

Betelguese smiled against her hair, resting his cheek on top of her head. She was safe from harm, but the dream she described had bothered him.

He knew that it was wrong at the time to try and force a marriage upon her, but he wanted his freedom just as badly as she wanted the Maitlands to be free from their exorcism. He couldn’t change the past, but he could be there for her in the future, only if she needed him though.

“I promise, Lyds,” he spoke in a hushed whisper, “whatever ya want, ya only need ta ask fer it, and I’ll do my best fer ya.”

With it said, Betelguese shifted his body in a more comfortable position before closing his eyes, following Lydia into dreams.


End file.
